The present invention relates to an integrated circuit card having two connection modes.
A card with two connection modes means a card capable of being connected to a device either via a link involving contact, i.e. a metallic link via contact areas flush with the outside surface of the card, or else via a contactless link. For the contactless link, the card includes a contactless coupling element such as an induction loop, a radio antenna, or an optical coupling member connected via a link circuit embedded in the card to an interface that is generally contained in the integrated circuit.
Document EP 682 321 discloses an integrated circuit card having two connection modes comprising a card body in which there is embedded an antenna connected to a module comprising an integrated circuit connected to conductive areas carried by a support film, the antenna having ends in register with the conductive areas. That document provides for the conductive areas of the module to be put directly into contact with the ends of the antenna. That poses a problem, since module positioning must be extremely accurate, and is therefore incompatible with manufacturing at a high rate of throughput.